Alternate Elementary
by PsychicInu
Summary: The same places, with the same life...except in an alternate world.


**Inu: well, here's this. Starting all the way from the beginning, and the first person I met...was my own little fucktard of a ninja.**

**ninten: yay!**

**inu: shut it, A.N! Go find your other half!**

**ninten: okay...A.N!**

**~START~**

"Inu, wake up!" Inu's mom called from the kitchen.

"In already up! I've been up! Damn, you're stupid, aren't ya?" Inu sighed.

"Be quiet! Are you ready for school?" Inu's mom asked.

"Yeah, as ready as a person like me will ever be." Inu shrugged, now eating a waffle. "Is it a problem to be ready?" Her voice was slightly muffled by the waffle in her mouth.

"Well, we have a surprise for you after school. Just feed the dogs for now." Her mom smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...okay." Inu muttered, taking the dog food. "Fuzen, Chi, Daisuke, noms? I'll take the noms if you don't want 'em. Benefits of being half wolf." Fuzen barked at Inu. "Okay, okay fine..." Fuzen smiled her malicious smile, they weren't the best dogs but fairly good. Fuzen had a black fur coat with small white spots, Chi was a white German Shepherd, and Daisuke was just her wolf, a weird brown wolf.

'Food~! Nom, nom, nom~!' Daisuke barked.

"Shut it Dai, what is wrong with you?" Inu growled.

'Everything!' Daisuke howled. 'See ya after school!'

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Dai, Fu, Chi!" Inu smiled. She locked the back door, grabbed her lunch and locked the front door after she left.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

The day had gone like any other day, Inu stayed by herself, away from any idiots, and the teachers still rarely noticed her. She didn't mind though, it was fun. Besides the fact that school was quite peaceful to her, there weren't many retards who'd talk to her. Inu sighed, unlocking her front door. "I'm home!"

"Oh, Inu! Come here!" Inu's dad smirked. "We have a surprise."

"I was told this morning, wassup?" Inu stated.

"Well, we though you could use some friends so...we got you a ninja." Inu's mom smiled.

"A ninja...what the heck is wrong with you!? Why do I need a ninja for a friend!?" Inu growled.

"We thought it was a good idea, and Daisuke seemed to have liked him." They chuckled. "Give it a chance!"

"Fine..." Inu sighed.

In about a second, a boy popped from nowhere. He didn't seem much like a ninja though, a normal looking boy. He wore a red and blue hat slightly tilted to the left but otherwise backwards, a red bandana around his neck, and a gold and blue striped shirt.

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Ninten-desu!" The boy, presumably Ninten, bowed.

"Straight up Jap culture..." Inu muttered.

"Well, of course, japan is my home." Ninten smiled.

"First of all, if you keep talking all formal. I will hurt you." Inu growled. Ninten nodded nervously. "Second of all,you aren't anything like a ninja."

"I know b-but it's kind of my family buisness you could say and I'm forced to do it but I don't wanna dress in all black, it's too boring!" Ninten explained. "I'm still a fully-ish trained ninja though!"

"Uh-huh..." Inu sighed. "Whatever..." Inu gave another sigh before walking to her room, Ninten following.

"This is a scary room..." Ninten stated.

"Well, what were you expecting? You know, I don't get along with people well so might as well quit while you're ahead." Inu suggested.

"No way! I'm a loyal Ninten! Or LoyalTen, your pref." Ninten smiled.

"You really add your own name to things?" Inu asked.

"Not really, my friends started it first. I'm called NinNinja and NinjaTen at school a lot and it's stupid." Ninten explained.

"Ah, I get it. The famous friend nicknames." Inu smirked.

"Yeah! But it's not like I want to be called such stupid things. I wanna be an honorable ninja nor some stupid brat!" Ninten growled.

"Ya know, brat is also a kind of sausage." Inu laughed.

'I like sausage!' Daisuke barked, jumping onto Inu's lap.

"Course ya do, you are a dog." Inu sighed.

"Not every dog likes sausage. Mine didn't. So...we kinda force feed it to him sometimes..." Ninten commented.

"That's a messed up dog." Inu stated. "I'd know,com half dog."

'Wolf.' Daisuke corrected.

"Whatever." Inu rolled her eyes. "Ya know Ninten, ninjas are supposed to specialize in espoinage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. That doesn't really seem like something you'd do, even knowing you for only a few minutes."

"I'm trained in it though, I could if I wanted to." Ninten smiled devilishly. "Plus my PSI helps out a lot with it too. Some people say I'm more of a samurai though...I guess I am cuz I am a person of honor and respect. It's how I was raised."

"Well, that's quite the surprise. I might have actual use of you, Ninten." Inu chuckled.

"Oh please, Master, you wouldn't dare..." Ninten laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sooo weak, it's not even worth it!"

"Yeah, I'm suuure." Inu smirked.

"What if it's true though?" Ninten asked.

"Go no ruder something."cine stated.

"Dang, I have to listen! It's part of my honor!" Ninten muttered. "Anything?"

"Anything." Inu reassured. Ninten nodded, jumping out the window and with one quick slash, a dead squirrel. "Here, Master Daisuke!" Daisuke barked happily.

'I like this guy!' Daisuke chimed.

"Well, he did just give you a dead squirrel but whatever. I mean, you would've killed it anyways." Inu shrugged. "I like ya Ninten, maybe I can actually be friends with someone other than my dog."

"Yay!" Ninten chimed. "Hey, do you have any Oreos?"

"Yeah, why?" Inu replied to her 'new friend'.

"Cuz I like Oreos...a lot." Ninten smiled. "Can I eat them!? Haha, man I sound like Gluttony from FMA!"

"Yeah, ya do. Anyways, sure. You are my ninja after all." Inu laughed.

"Sweet!"

**~END~**

**Inu: and that is why he has to listen to every single thing I tell him, though it doesn't matter since I'm nice to him.**


End file.
